Dog
Dogs are carnivorous animals; their size can range from that of a cat to that of a sheep, and their pelts can have a variety of colors and patterns. They are presented in the books as dumb, careless animals, incapable of coherent thoughts or actions, with the exception of the Pack leader. When they bark, they usually do either yappy or low, angry barks. Dogs can have droopy or sharp ears, squashed or stretched muzzles, with long or short tails. Relation to Clan cats :Dogs are notoriously hostile to cats, and they will always chase and sometimes try to catch them. Usually, the cats can get away from a dog, many times because the owner of the dog turns up to take it away, or the cats can climb trees or run away. They often attack the cats when the cats make journeys through Twolegplace or around a Twoleg nest. Confrontation with dogs is the main theme of A Dangerous Path. Relation to Twolegs :Dogs are kept by Twolegs as pets or guards, and are rarely found in the wild. They are usually seen in the company of Twolegs, who are walking them on a leash. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :After Silver Stripe is rescued from a rabbit burrow and the cats head back to the camp, Willow Tail slows down, and Moth Flight wonders if she heard a badger or a dog. :Later, when Wind Runner lectures Moth Flight for getting distracted and missing a rabbit, she asks what would happen if a dog is loose on the moor, since some cats might not have to strength to outrun it. :When Moth Flight leaves WindClan, she can hear dogs barking somewhere far away. When Spotted Fur comes and finds Moth Flight, she warns him that there might be dogs around, since she heard them barking earlier. : ''Crookedstar's Promise :When dogs are revealed to be sheltering inside RiverClan territory, Crookedjaw comes up with a plan to chase them out. He gathers a patrol and a cat lures the dog to the rest of the patrol, and they plan to drive the dog out. Rainflower, however, is a part of the patrol and manages to lure the dog away, but the dog knocks Rainflower into the river and she hits her head on a rock, thus causing her death. Bluestar's Prophecy :In the prologue, it is shown how Bluestar dies from the dogs, but from her point of view rather than Fireheart's. :A dog attacks a patrol led by Bluefur. Thistlepaw, Bluefur, Adderfang and White-eye get away safely by climbing into a tree. They anxiously await the dog's decision. Just as the dog is about to jump up, a Twoleg barks at him and the dog stops, whining softly as he walks back. :Later, Bluefur finds a tuft of dog's fur on the ground. She plans to give it to Whitekit, but Tigerkit takes it first, pouncing on it and inventing a new game, "Kill the Dog". :Sunstar, the ThunderClan leader, is mentioned to be killed by a dog at the end of the book, because he was too old to run away fast enough, and the patrol sent for help got there too late to save him in time. Firestar's Quest :As Firestar walks to the Moonstone, he scents the stale scent of dogs. There are no dogs, but Firestar becomes more wary. :When Smudge comes to visit Firestar, Firestar scents him first and thinks it might be a dog. He rushes towards the smell, instead seeing his old kittypet friend. :During Sootpaw's training with Firestar, he scents a Twoleg with two dogs. However, the scent is stale, and the cats are safe from dogs. :Dogs chase the questing Firestar and Sandstorm several times, though the cats manage to get away. ''SkyClan's Destiny : As Snookpaw leads Leafstar, Sharpclaw and Billystorm around Twolegplace to try and find the injured Twoleg kit's family, Snookpaw jumps onto the wrong fence, and a small dog rushes up, leaping at the fence, trying to reach him. :Later on, as Stick and the rogues give some SkyClan warriors a secret patrol of Twolegplace, a dog sees them, and starts yapping, hurling itself at the fence which is between it and the patrol. Rockshade is frightened, and tries to run, but is stopped by Stick. :In the manga, Leafstar, Rabbitpaw and a patrol go into Twolegplace to try and teach some dogs a lesson, as they are troubling SkyClan. They ask a kittypet about the dogs, and the kittypet says that they live at the house with the pointed roof. But as Leafstar and Rabbitpaw go around a corner whilst the rest of the patrol try to find the dogs, they reach a dead end. Leafstar sees the kittypet in a tree, and realizes that she lied to them about the dogs. Leafstar and Rabbitpaw hide in an empty Twoleg container to hide from the dogs, who are heading their way. The dogs knock over the container, hurting Leafstar's leg. Rabbitpaw manages to escape, and he warns the patrol, who begin to fight the dogs, Rabbitpaw joining in. The dogs then flee, and Sharpclaw, Billystorm and Shrewtooth remark that they will remember who attacked them. Hawkwing's Journey :When Hawkwing, Darktail and Toad (HJ) enter the barn, they smell dog scent and all of a sudden, two dogs appear from a corner with Twolegs. The cats run up the copse of a tree, but Toad falls and is killed by the dogs. :Later, after Plumwillow gives birth, dogs burst into the SkyClan camp. The cats hide until the dogs leave. A few moments later, a dog appears chasing a patrol into the camp. ''Crowfeather's Trial :While searching for Nightcloud in Twolegplace, Crowfeather’s patrol run into a group of dog kits, who attempt to play. Gorsetail threatens to hurt them, but Heathertail protests and says she’ll distract them while the others seek refuge on a fence. She weaves around them, dodging their paws, and once her Clanmates are safe, swats one on the nose. The dog kit springs back with a high-pitched squeal. The other dog kits playful yaps turn angry and they advance on Heathertail, but the WindClan warrior swiftly scrambles onto the fence. :Nightcloud mentions that she was attacked by two foxes, but a dog began barking at them and scared the two foxes away, allowing her to run to the Twolegplace. ''Shadowstar's Life :While Shadowstar and Sun Shadow are going home, they hear dogs. Shadowstar wants Sun Shadow to avoid the dogs. They walk near the Thunderpath to trick them. The dogs find them, and block their path and when they try a different path, they find another dog blocking their way. They attack the dogs, but a dog pulls Shadowstar down, which causes Sun Shadow to come help her. Both are killed by the dogs. In the ''Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Sun Trail :The cats who chose to follow the sun trail, led by Shaded Moss, run into a dog in their travels. Shattered Ice first notices the dog, as it drowns out the question of another group member, Hawk Swoop. Jagged Peak, a young kit, asks what a dog is, since he has never heard of one before. Shaded Moss tells the smaller cat that they're creatures that you don't ever want to confront. The dog approaches, and Shaded Moss's group is forced to scatter, and Gray Wing thinks that the dog will eventually get them, as it's sniffing around. Soon enough, however, the dog gives up its search for the cats, and makes its way elsewhere, leaving the cats be. :Later, three dogs appear and chase the traveling cats toward a Thunderpath, leading to Shaded Moss's death. Path of Stars : In ''The Prophecies Begin arc ''Into the Wild :When Lionheart takes Firepaw out for training, Firepaw smells a dog scent; however it is stale, and Firepaw proclaims it is safe to cross a Twoleg path. :As Fireheart and Graystripe go to see if Ravenpaw has found Barley in the barn yet, a dog barks at them from a Twoleg nest. It's bark soon fades and they continue their journey. Forest of Secrets :After a Gathering, when Graystripe and Fireheart go to the barn to talk to Ravenpaw, a dog is heard barking. Fireheart remembers that the Twolegs let the dogs off their chains at night, and hopes that he can locate Ravenpaw before he and Graystripe are noticed. :Later, when Fireheart takes Cloudpaw to see Princess, Cloudpaw asks if he can see his mother, and Fireheart asks if he smells dogs or fresh Twoleg scent. Cloudpaw shakes his head, and Fireheart says that they can then go. Rising Storm :A few dogs attack Sandstorm and Fireheart when they go to Barley's farm to retrieve Cloudpaw. A Dangerous Path :In the prologue, a pack of dogs is released into the forest, only saying "Pack, pack" and "Kill, kill". They are later revealed to be hunting and living by the Snakerocks. Swiftpaw was brutally killed by them, and they also maul Brightpaw ferociously. Tigerstar gives them a trail to attack ThunderClan camp. Fireheart then leads a group to fight the dogs, and the leader nearly kills him, but Bluestar intervenes and throws it over the cliff, but it grabs her and pulls her down too. The rest of the pack runs away. In the ''The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight :The six questing cats are chased by a dog, but are saved by Purdy, who suggest them to climb up a tree. The owner of the dog turns up to take it away. Dawn :The journeying Clans encounter a dog in the vicinity of Barley's barn, but fight it off. The next day, another dog threatens a hunting patrol, but it is fought off as well. Twilight :When Firestar assigns Ashfur as Birchpaw's mentor, he says that the warrior has dealt with loss and grief, and Squirrelflight knows that he is talking about how Brindleface has been murdered by Tigerstar as bait for the dog pack, to lure the dogs into the former ThunderClan camp. :When Daisy comes to ThunderClan and Daisy is afraid of Brightheart's scars, Squirrelflight thinks that she has grown accustomed to seeing the injuries Brightheart received from the dogs. Brightheart informs Daisy that she was attacked by dogs. :When Leafpool sees Brambleclaw in the Dark Forest with Hawkfrost and Tigerstar, and the ShadowClan leader tells his kin to be courageous, she wonders if he felt like that when he led the dog pack to ThunderClan to gain revenge. :Soon after, when Cloudtail tries to teach Daisy fighting moves, he tells her that she needs to know how to defend herself against creatures like foxes or dogs. Leafpool thinks that he is being patient with Daisy, and remembers that he was patient with Brighheart after she had been attacked by the dogs. In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight :Dogs attack WindClan, but the warriors fight them off, helped by ThunderClan. Dark River :A dog chases Hollypaw into WindClan territory, and she is caught by a WindClan patrol. Outcast :When Lionpaw and Breezepaw foolishly decide to hunt near a Twoleg nest, Hollypaw comes with them to make sure they are safe, but two dogs escape from the nest, and attack the three apprentices. Luckily, Purdy saves them by telling them to jump back up the way they came down, using the hay bales. The apprentices do so, but Breezepaw is held back, his tail in the jaws of a dog. When he finally breaks free, he is seen complaining and insulting the dogs. Sunrise :Dogs attack the patrol returning from the sun-drown-place, and they are saved by Jingo, a loner. The same loner recounts a story when they were holed up in an abandoned building, threatened by feral dogs. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :Dogs attack the patrol that was looking for water, but the cats climb a tree, and the dogs are called away by their Twolegs. Later, the group encounters other dogs, but they manage to hide. Fading Echoes :Dovepaw senses a dog in WindClan territory attacking Sedgewhisker. Dovepaw tries to go and help her, but Lionblaze stops her and says she can take care of herself. Dovepaw goes to WindClan territory later that night anyway, accompanied by Ivypaw. Night Whispers :When Dovepaw stretches her hearing to listen to the cats around the lake, she hears a dog yapping near the horseplace. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky :A trio of dogs find and chase Twigpaw while she is out looking for SkyClan and her kin. The dogs nearly catch her, but the she-cat manages to escape them by climbing up a tree. Darkest Night :While Alderheart and Sparkpelt walk to camp, they get attacked by a dog and it bites Sparkpelt's leg but Alderheart drives the dog away by attacking it. The Raging Storm : In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :Dogs are mentioned in "Brightheart Speaks: The Death of Swiftpaw", Brightheart tells how dogs at Snakerocks attacked them when she and Swiftpaw went to investigate. She explains how the dogs killed Swiftpaw and left her with terrible scars. :Dogs are later mentioned in the section for other animals. They are described as: having various sizes, long or short fur in many colours, pointed or flat noses, and droopy or sharp ears. They make loud, angry noises and love chasing cats. Dogs live mostly in Twoleg nests or barns. Wild dogs might sleep anywhere. They are loud, fast, and sharp-toothed. Many dogs seem to be devoted to their Twolegs and are seen only in Twoleg company. Packs of dogs are always to be feared. In the ''Ravenpaw's Path arc ''Shattered Peace :When Ravenpaw and Barley's farm catches on fire, they dig up the metal stick holding the dogs down and escape before the dogs attack them. The Heart of a Warrior :When ThunderClan attacks the rogues threatening Ravenpaw and Barley's farm, the dogs on the farm manage to break free from the chains holding them down and come to ThunderClan's side. In the ''Graystripe's Adventure arc Warrior's Refuge :Graystripe is cornered by Twoleg dogs, and just as he thinks it is over, his companion, Millie, comes to the rescue and it is revealed she speaks a little bit of dog. Millie uses rough words to drive the dogs out, whom are not as tough as they look. In the SkyClan and the Stranger arc :When Leafstar assesses Sol, they come to the abandoned Twoleg den, and Leafstar explains that a mean old Twoleg used to live there, but one night they attacked him and his dog, and now they have left. In the Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo :Thunderstar hears dogs barking and climbs a tree. Everyone else does the same to avoid the dogs. Thunderstar jumps off to lead the dogs away from his mate, Violet Dawn, and some others. The dogs chase Thunderstar, but soon he realizes that he can't outrun them, so he changes direction and runs at a tree. Before hitting it, he changes his direction abruptly and the dogs hit the tree. He turns around and sees Violet Dawn and some others with a third dog. Violet Dawn scratches the dog's eye, and they run up the tree. The dogs leave and no one is hurt. : ''In the Stand-alone Mangas ''The Rise of Scourge : Other occurrences *It is mentioned in the allegiances of several books that a black-and-white terrier named Pip lives near the Horseplace, though it is seldom seen. *In ''The Rise of Scourge, an elderly dog called Samwise is briefly seen sleeping, and then being called on by his owner. Official art See also *List of dogs *The pack *Pack leader Notes and references ru:Собакиde:Hundfr:Chienpl:Pies (Stworzenie) Category:Creatures